Body And Soul
by Suma Akila
Summary: Maka disappears days after the battle with the Kishin for no real reason and no prior warning. When she suddenly returns years later, what will the consequences of her seeming abandonment be? MakaSoul.
1. Fading Dreams

**I don't claim to own Soul Eater. Duh. I would be rich if I did. Pft.**

**This is a mixture of the Soul Eater anime, the manga, and my own imagination. Deal with it.**

Body and Soul

Chapter One

Fading Dreams

The grand piano stretched out before him, the dark wood glinting in the pale light illuminating the small room. The black and white checkered floor glared angrily against the white wash walls, and among all of the white and black chaotic mess, he sits quietly upon the piano bench, shoulders hunched as his elbows rest on his thighs, hands hanging between his parted legs.

The black suit jacket he wears fits him perfectly, outlining his torso's definition, grown since so long ago. Has it really been that long? He lifts his chin a bit, messy silver locks falling against his cheeks and flirting with the sharp angle of his jaw. Yes. To him, it had been so very long. Too long.

Slowly he brings his forearms away from his thighs, slender digits stretching out wide before hovering above the ivory keys that beckon to him, call to him in eager anticipation. What he offers when his fingers finally dance across the keys is a slow tune, almost sad.

The haunting tune is called out fluidly by his fingertips, starting slow but ending up an entrancing beat that calls forth the depression in ones soul.

Why? Where? All are questions that he wanted to have answers to. Would the pain ever ease? How come that one person is all he can think about, day and night?

Would she ever come back? Is she even able to come back? Is she even alive? Of course her father didn't have any of the answers either. Their emotional ties to each other were usually ones of resentment. Well, on her end anyways.

It isn't fair. It isn't right. Why?

Why?

…Why?

He continues this for a few minutes, eyes closed, before suddenly he stops his hands, hitting out of tune keys, fingers keeping them pressed down as he opens his eyes slowly.

Why?

Red glares out at the keys, suddenly hostile and without an ounce of sadness there to hint he had the emotion at all. Within him the anger builds, with nothing there to stop it. So, his song changes as well. Fingers lift as his lips curl upwards in a wicked smile, revealing razor sharp teeth bared to the world in a vicious grin.

And so the song begins, striking out, lashing at the very heart. His surroundings flare red, to match the burgundy of his shirt, a slightly psychotic chuckle starting up in the back of his throat. Yes, this is how it should be. This is what he had been missing.

She had left him, for no reason at all. She had left him, she had left them all, and he had hurt. He had been depressed, he had been crushed. But no. Not anymore. He refused to feel those emotions anymore. His music continues, growing darker, growing angrier.

All the while, his mind delves further into its current state. Why had he waited this long? Why did he care for this long? Abandoned. That's what she had done. She had abandoned him, abandoned them, after everything. After the big battle. After he had risked his all for her.

And oh, how he hates her for it. Hates. Despises with every bone in his bo-

_"Soul."_

Red eyes narrow. Who the hell could be interrupting him? No one ever knows where he is when he goes to play the piano.

_"Soo-ooul."_

What the fuck. That annoying, familiar voice. But what is he doing in-

_"SOUL!"_

And with that, the white haired weapon jerks awake from his rather disturbing dream, sitting up too fast and smacking his head against something incredibly hard. He recoils immediately, sucking air in through his teeth and one hand moves up to wrap over his stinging forehead even as he half squints through slightly watery eyes at the offending 'hard thing.'

"Why are you in my room?" The words are a mere growl, guttural and husky with the thickness of the throat that comes only from trying to speak first thing in the morning. There is a moment where nothing is said and then, the blue haired green eyed devil decides he finds the situation all too amusing and bursts out laughing even as he staggers back upright on his feet with a large grin plastered over his face.

Though Black Star had kept his personality intact, the years have done wonders on his physical appearance. Although his hair has remained wild and the top resembling that of the top of a star, stray locks constantly fall over his forehead and lay against the bridge of his nose. The most noticeable difference is his height. No longer one of the shortest, but still a bit lacking, his slender form is nearly perfected. This is evident from every line cutting a path between each and every muscle in his body.

Wide chest is swathed in the ever sleeveless white shirt sporting a white scarf neatly wrapped around his throat, the hem of the shirt tucked into the waist of his blue pants, which is interrupted by a belt like sash slanted horizontally over his hips. Pants legs are rolled up to his ankles, white shoes a far cry from the old steel toed boots, and gloves have been replaced by white bandages wrapped from his fingers to just below his elbows.

"Dude, it's past twelve. Shouldn't you be training or working or something?" One eyebrow hitches up as his laughter dies with those words and Black Star crosses his scarred over his muscled chest, waiting for an answer.

Instead, Soul sighs and rolls out of bed, allowing the sheets to fall away from him and trail to the floor, leaving his nude body exposed. Black Star makes a disgusted noise and averts his eyes, his still too-childish sounding voice filtering in through one ear and out the other as Soul moves into his bathroom and closes the door.

"Can't you warn somebody before you do that, Soul? Jesus, it's not like I come over here wanting to see-"

"Fix some coffee." Blunt, emotionless, and to the point. Soul turns the water on to the sink and bows over it, cupping his hands before splashing water on his face. There is the sound of banging from his kitchen and he quickly brushes his teeth before moving back out to his room and throwing on his clothes.

More awake and considerably more approachable after having splashed cold water on his face, and with the smell of coffee brewing, he walks out into the living room with a sloppy smile, jagged teeth flashing as he holds up his palm, in which Black Star immediately high fives.

"That's more like it. Sheesh, I was starting to think I was going to have to do something drastic. No, but really, you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked if you don't want people just walking in."

Chatter box. Soul can't help but continue smiling, though. That's what helped Soul keep it together. If there is one person he can absolutely count on, it's Black Star.

He pours himself a cup of the steaming coffee, moving towards the small table and flopping down on a chair, blowing at the liquid in his hands while thinking to himself.

"What are you doing here again, Black Star? And don't give me that "I don't have a reason," crap. Just go ahead and say whatever it is.

There is another chuckle from Black Star as he settles down on the only other empty seat at the table, sprawling out haphazardly with that entirely too goofy grin on his face.

"You sure you don't want to try being partners again? Hell, you sure seem to know a lot about how I work." There is no pause for the words to sink in, or for an answer to be given, because he plows right into the next subject without even taking a breath.

"Spirit says Death needs to see you… something about a new mission? I didn't ask for the details, but I volunteered to come get you."

Silence, and then a sigh, again from Soul. He puts his half empty cup of coffee on the table and looks towards the window, narrowing his red eyes. "Spartoi again, huh? Well. Let's go then. Death isn't really patient."

….

Okaaay, so. I know this kinda came outta left field, but I really really really had a hankering for writing some Soul Eater FF, so here the first chapter is. So sue me, they are a bit out of character, but there are reasons for that. Don't like it? Why did you read it this far? Kthanx.


	2. All That Jazz

**Ok! First off, thanks to the very weird, but definitely extremely cool duo who reviewed my very first chapter. Ya'll are the bomb. Har har. Hope to hear from you in the future!**

**Second, I just stuck peanut butter on the roof of my PittBull's mouth, and he's rolling around on the floor licking like that's gonna help it go away faster. Muahahha. I'm so evil.**

Body and Soul

Chapter Two

All That Jazz

_A new partner?_

He scowls into his drink, hunched over at the very back corner of the bar away from everyone else's view in semi-defiance, taking out his anger by downing drink after drink, albeit slowly. He was enjoying the taste.

How could Death even suggest such a thing? He hadn't been able to bring himself to partner with anyone since Maka's disappearance, and Death had never tried and force him into it before.

And not only that. Someone he didn't even know. Some virtual stranger that had not even been at the academy. Or that is what Death had made him believe. He had spoken of the coming Meister as if he had never been around at all.

How could they push this on him now? Couldn't they just send Kid or Black Star?

_No, no._ He blinks slowly down at his drink and takes a deep sigh. Black Star was recovering from his last run in with a witch, and Kid… well, Kid was off on some top secret mission. He had been gone for a week.

Reflexively Soul's hand twitches around his drink, tightening his hold before he brings it up to his lips and drains the contents, pushing it towards the inside part of the bar to signal that he wanted another.

The bartender complies easily enough, refilling it and placing it back in front of him with one of those curious glances that people often throw those in deep thought.

Soul, however, is so engrossed in his thoughts and his drink that it takes a good couple of seconds to realize that someone had begun to play the piano. Most likely the live jazz group that frequented this place often enough.

It is not that that completely captures his attention, however. It is when two other instruments join in, one most prominent being a saxophone, and he slowly raises his red eyes to peer at the wall behind the bar, not even taking note of the bottles lined there.

It was _that_ song. _The song_. The one he and Maka had danced to in his mind when they were battling Crona.

Slowly, almost dream like, he turns his head to the right, looking out across the rather large room, peering into the dim light that illuminated the small area free of tables, where people were allowed to dance if they ever felt the desire.

All of his senses went on high alert, even as his mind shut down. It _isn't_ real.

Spirit is there, in all of his fiery red headed glory. He is dressed in a nice black suit, white shirt standing stark against the dark blue tie around his neck. And his eyes are focused on the face of his dance partner, one hand placed on her waist while the other holds a tender hand up and out, in dance mode.

There is no way. _It isn't real._

Small feet, slender ankles hugged by strappy black heels. Pale flesh flirts shapely calves, the view cut off only at her knees where the slinky black fabric of a spaghetti strapped dress ends. The rest hugs up over shapely hips and a tiny waist, the neckline dipping to hint at the swell of pale breasts.

_It can't be._

Long, toned arms match a swan like neck, reaching up to a heart shaped face. Very light glossed lips are curled into something of a smile, beckoning to be kissed.

_No, I don't believe it. It's not…_

Sandy blonde hair is swiped into two low hanging, braided pigtails that spill down the expanse of a perfect back, swiping back and forth over that small waist. Bangs hang low, slightly shading wide, forest green eyes.

_Why? What's going on?_

The song echoes through his head louder than what is actually playing, threatening to take him back. Back to somewhere he doesn't want to be. He slides from his stool in the back, taking a step towards the two.

Neither of them are talking, they just stare at each other with unreadable expressions. Confusion sweeps through Soul once more. _It is a joke right?_

He isn't really seeing this is he?

He takes another step, this one a bit jerky, and he freezes, his body and mind unable to process what is happening, what he is seeing.

The music nears the end, and before he can stop himself, he breaths out her name, more to himself than to anyone else, the tone somewhere between unbelieving and entranced.

"Maka."

As the song closes, those beautiful forest green's turn his way, meeting his red gaze straight on. She slowly lets go of her fathers' grip but does not step back from him. Slowly, the crimson haired man finally looks over his shoulder to see what had captured her attention, and his face is just as unreadable.

Unfortunately, Spirit has never been able to control his emotions, and Soul watches with fascination as the older man's face warps into something more of apprehension and guilt.

_Guilt?_

The word flies through Soul's mind. Why would Spirit feel guilty? _Unless…_

Soul watches as Maka turns her eyes from him and looks back to her father, offering a small smile as Spirit turns to look at her again, and then she reaches out to brush her hand against his forearm before turning towards the door and moving towards it to leave.

This in itself kicks Soul into gear and he stutters forward a few steps, eyes growing wide as she pushes open the door.

"Maka!" He hears his voice and detests the desperation laced within it. She does not turn around, does not stop, and he finds a hand on his outstretched arm, firmly locking him into place. He looks down at the large, tanned obstacle between him and following his former partner out the door.

He trails his red eyes up along the black sleeves of a well made jacket. Finally he makes his way to a pair of very troubled, though quite stern, sea blue eyes.

"Now is not the time." Harsh words that, if came from anyone else, Soul most likely would have lashed out at. Instead he narrows his eyes and roughly jerks his arm away from Spirit and turns on his heel, stalking back to where he had been sitting and downing his drink in one very large gulp.

_What in the hell is going on?_

….

Hm, so I churned that one out faster than I thought. I suppose it's cause I have Drill coming up this weekend, and I will pretty much be stuck doing that for the next three days. Joy.

Review if you want. Don't if you don't find it worth your effort.

:)


	3. Hidden Knowledge

: Drill—What Army NG (Its pretty much like the Army Reserves) soldiers have to do one weekend out of every month, and two weeks out of the summer. Frankly, I find it to be a pain. I think I would rather just go to Active duty. Hope I answered your question!

Shadowclaw78: Thank you so very much for your very encouraging review! And to answer your question, yes, this does come after the first season of the Soul Eater anime, not the manga. So, in retrospect, she learned everything the same way in the same amount of time, but unlike the manga obviously Soul is not a death scythe and whatnot. I cant really tell you what's going on with her right now without giving away anything, but I hope this story keeps your interest in the future!

DreamBeamz: Simply put… you're awesome. Amazing. And perhaps my favorite person ever. Thanks for being such a fan of all of my pieces!

Taeniaea: Yes, and no. It's slightly hard to explain. You will just have to keep reading to find out!

Lil-Kisser: Thanks, and don't cry! I'm updating as fast as life will allow! (And as fast as I can consume bud light, as it is.) Lol!

aMMaROXx: Muahahha! You're confused! That's exactly what is supposed to happen, so good! I'm glad you like it!

Astier: I will write as fast as possible! I'm glad you love it!

: Epic? I think that's the best description anyone has offered me so far! You are now one of my new favorite people. Ever. Lol! Glad you like it. :)

Purple-Eyed Devil: Putting aside the fact that I would –love- to see someone with purple eyes, be they human or not, I want to thank you for the review. I'm glad Soul's pain reaches out to you! Please keep reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy! 3

Terribly sorry if I have missed anyone! I tried to reply to ever review I got for chapter two, and if I missed you PLEASE understand that it's not because I meant to, but rather because I usually start and finish writing with a healthy (or unhealthy depending on your views) buzz going on so it is quite possible I missed your email. But never fear! Review again and make sure you ream me out for forgetting you and I will be MORE than happy to correct the error!

Ok so with a whole PAGE worth of responses and other nonsense, here I go with the next chapter to my story. Please enjoy, and if you don't, well, you can suck my…. Coconuts. :)

….

Body And Soul

Chapter Three

Hidden Knowledge

She glares at the individual sitting across the table from her, intent on killing him with daggers from her gaze. Unfortunately, as much as she wills it, it does not seem to be working, much to her chagrin. Her jaw clenches as his slender brow arches at her, the corner of his lips quirking in a smirk.

She huffs, sitting back in her chair, and crosses her arms under her chest stubbornly, eyes breaking away from his own in defeat as she rolls them up to stare at the ceiling.

She –knows- what he is saying is right, but that doesn't change the fact that she is not ready to deal with it. So, with that stubbornly stuck in her mind, she lowers her determined gaze to his own, taking note of his striking unwavering yellow eyes.

She bites down on her lower lip, considering the situation they are both in. Death had specifically sent him to fetch her, and although she knows this is true she cannot seem to accept it. She had been living fine on her own, even without a weapon to keep her company.

It didn't seem right to her for one weapon to own another.

"Death is asking too much from me. I can't accept what he wants me to do, Kid."

There is a heavy silence and then Kid shifts as well, the smirk falling away from his lips as he rests his elbows on the table top, folding his hands and resting his chin on them as his yellow eyes level on her intensely.

She takes a moment to study him. Sure, she had been traveling with him for a while now, since he was one out of three people that knew where she had been all of this time, but she realizes that he had changed more than she first imagined.

Sure, the personality is more or less the same. And, she notes, so is his little OCD quirk, if not worse than before if even possible. No, like most of the people she has seen so far, his change is more physical in nature.

His facial features have cleaned up, becoming sharp and pronounced, a strong jaw accompanied by lips that seem to perpetually remain in either a smarmy smirk or a straight line of non-emotion. His once relatively short hair tickles against the junction of his neck and shoulders, with the tell tale three stripes running along one side to the back of his head. The difference there is where all of his hair seems to slant to the left, hanging in front of his eyes in a manner that shadows his yellow eyes as they tickle against the bridge of his nose.

She trails her eyes a bit downward, taking in his slender neck and broad shoulders, covered by a white collared shirt topped with his ever present black jacket, though this one has no white on it like his used to. His wrists are small, leading to pale hands that hold long fingers and, of course, his two Death rings.

She blinks at the clearing of a throat and looks up at him to see a bemused expression on his face, eyes studying her face. She can feel the blush that threatens to creep up onto her cheeks, but she beats it back even as his taunting words slide out for her to hear.

"Like what you see?" His tone is light, joking, and she tilts her chin down a tiny bit so that she is looking up from behind her long lashes at him, her own lips curling into a mocking smile. "Don't confuse your dreams with reality, Kid."

They stay silent for a moment, staring each other down, and then simultaneously burst into laughter, each finding the situation incredibly hilarious. At least they have fallen back into an easy friendship like before.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh, her eyes still glittering with humor even though her thoughts have now taken another sharp turn. Would it be that easy for everyone? Would it be that easy for… him?

No, she decides as she starts listening to whatever it is that Kid is saying. Soul would never be so forgiving, even if she –could- tell him the truth. Because, in the end, she abandoned him.

"Maka."

She decides then that she has to talk to Death alone. He –had- told her not to reveal where she had been and what she had been doing, to give her an edge over any new potential enemies….

"Maka."

But Soul did deserve to know. And if Death was really planning on trying to get them to partner up like once before even after he still believes that she left for no reason…

"Maka!"

She blinks rapidly and looks up and to the side where she notes that Kid has stood up already and is looking at her with an exasperated expression on his face. This time she does blush as she stands up as well, sheepishly offering him a small smile.

"Stop looking so scary. What are you thinking about so much anyways?" Kid tosses some money on the table as they turn to leave, walking side by side after getting outside. The town is just as she remembers it to be, with almost everything in the same place.

She looks down the road to where she can see the top piers of the academy and she gives a small chuckle before actually answering.

"I have been gone for so long, and the town itself seems as if it hasn't changed at all. But the people I used to know.." She trails off, wondering how to word her thoughts. It's not as if it is hard, but allowing him a glimpse into her mind after so little of time would be disaster.

"Soul will be fine."

She jerks her head up to him, noting that he does not look at her as he speaks, but rather keeps his eyes forward and his gait steady. She does not interrupt what seems to be like his thinking process, and looks away from him as he continues to speak.

"He tried to talk Death into letting him search for you. He couldn't understand why Death wouldn't let anyone go out searching, so he started asking him if he knew where you were. Of course, Death kept denying that he did, so finally Soul figured it must be true, because why would Death lie about that?"

He pauses, but she refuses to look at him, tucking her hands in the front pockets of her pants.

"So then he started asking all of us if we knew anything about what happened to you, or if you had said anything to any of us that sounded strange. Black Star and Tsubaki were right there with him, going all over town and asking random people if they had seen you. Liz and Patti didn't know, so of course they were safe, and I… avoided the question tactfully."

He moves his arm out of the corner of her eye, but still she refuses to look at him, her thoughts reeling with the information he is feeding her. She runs her tongue out over her lips and then softly bites on her lower one, her brows furrowing.

"He never went to ask Spirit. I think maybe because he thought that your dad would be the last person to know about where you had gone. That and it helped that when Soul had been frantically asking about you to death, Spirit had been in the room as well and did a very good job of looking shocked and acting frantic. But I don't think your dad has ever had a problem with dramatics."

There is amusement in his voice and Maka finally looks up at him to find that he is also looking down at her, a small smile on his lips. She laughs softly, breaking a bit of the tension, but still says nothing. Kid slows and finally stops walking, turning towards her with his eyebrows drawing inward.

"After a while he stopped asking, stopped looking for clues. He started to shut down, to withdraw away from everyone, and he never requested for another partner. He started drinking, and then his temper got very short, but overall he secluded himself. Just recently he started having strange dreams. Black Star told me that he would go to get Soul every now and then, for missions or meetings, and Soul would be sleep talking…"

He hesitates as if he doesn't want to say anything more, but then after taking another good look at her face, whatever expression she holds must have been all he needed to see to continue.

"He would be talking about you. Saying you betrayed him, or that you are dead to him. He would sometimes talk about letting the darkness take him, or hunting you down. But I think he needs to see you. I think you need to talk to him. Things with him need to get better, or he might very well snap. But as I said before, Soul will be fine. You are the only one that can heal him now."

Silence. She knows what he says is true, but it would be so hard for her. It would be so hard for him. The scars left on them both are just too deep.

They continue walking at the same time, as if by unspoken consent. No more words are said. They both know what needs to be done now.

…

3 3

Yay. Sorry that took so freaking long to get out. :(


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

**TIME SKIP. TIME, TIME SKIIIIIIIP.**

Body And Soul

Chapter Four

Old Friends, New Enemies

**~TIIIIIMMEEEEE SKIIIIIIP.~**

They glare at each other relentlessly, each feeling their anger and hostility growing with each passing moment.

It has been so very long since she has felt anger like this. It simmers in the pit of her stomach, seizing at her heart and thumping it against her rib cage. The fingers of infuriating rage inch up into her throat and squeeze it tightly so that her breathing becomes ragged and her jaw clenches with the effort of keeping herself from lashing out at him.

This is not what she had expected when she had searched him out for another training session. Their practices so far revealed that there is little hope in them ever being able to use Soul Resonance ever again.

His mistrust of her and the belief that she would run away without an excuse again is too much for him to bear, and sets his soul out of whack, clashing against hers.

When she had found him, and offered a truce so that they can try and be a real team again, he had lost it and had begun to insult her left and right, and she couldn't hold hers back either.

Which, of course, has put them in this particular situation.

"It shows your lack of maturity and skill as a weapon to be unable to perform a proper soul resonance with your meister."

She spits the words out, knowing that she really shouldn't, because she doesn't mean it. In the few times they have practiced together in the last month she had come to realize that he has become quite powerful indeed, even on his own.

It's slightly depressing to her. She had wanted to be the one to watch him develop, to help him become the strongest scythe in the world. And yet, she has been…

She narrows her eyes as he makes a rude noise and offers her a rude gesture, his voice growling out in a warning.

"What about you? All you have shown us is that you have endurance. You haven't gotten any more powerful at all, damn hypocrite. Why don't you go crawl back into whatever hell hole you decided to pop out of?"

In her mind, she is stunned, but she does not show it outwardly. She and Soul had been in their fair share of bickering arguments before she had 'left' but never has he said something like that to her, with such malicious intent.

Her mind reels in outrage, her soul flaring in indignation, and even before she knows what she is saying, she spits out the words in frustration, letting whatever little control they both have left slip away like running water.

"And why don't you go crawl back to daddy and brother and admit that you should never have left home!"

_Snap._

Soul launches himself at her, making a strangled noise of barely suppressed hatred, swinging at her with a force she does not want to be hit with.

She darts backwards, skittering a few steps before pouncing towards the right, rounding him and charging him from behind. He twists away from her, bringing his foot up as if to catch her with the back of his heel but she ducks down close to the ground, skittering away once more.

It continues like this for too agonizingly long, each of them unable to catch the other with a blow, their chests heaving up and down as they pant and pause, regarding each other with calculating eyes. Finally red meets green and, as one, they move forward.

Soul swings with his right fist, and she catches it with her left, fingers curling around his wrist as she jerks him in that direction, trying to make him off balanced as she shifts her left foot against the ground and twists her body. Her right foot comes off of the ground as the upper part of her body leans back, the perfectly aimed kick heading right for the side of his face.

She is certain that it will make contact, but to her astonishment, her shin connects with something incredibly hard before her foot can reach his face. She blinks in surprise and her eyes dart to the blunt side of a scythe that her shin has connected with.

It takes her a moment to register in her rage hazed mind what has happened. It has been so very long since she has worked with a partner, with Soul, that she had forgotten the smallest detail that before she never would have forgotten.

He –is- a weapon. And just because he is not in scythe form does not mean that he cannot transform parts of his body. Perfect example, right now, his arm.

All of this happens in the span of a second, and soon she finds herself flat on her back, the back of her head smarting from where her skull has cracked back against the hard stone ground. She blinks back the spots threatening her vision, realizing that Soul is straddling her hips, and his fist is pulled back as if to strike her, his other arm back to normal.

She clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes. "Cheap trick, partner."

His eyes widen in fury and he strikes out at her. She is able to brace herself before his fist connects with her cheek bone, but she can feel the small snap of something as it connects. Her head butts once more against the ground, her vision swirling, eyes fluttering as he draws back again, snarling.

"You –left- me! You have no right to call me partner!"

Slam. Another searing blow, this one connecting with her cheek in agonizing force. She makes a noise, reaching up to try and get a hold of his throat, tasting blood on her tongue. She feels the incredible urge to let loose even more, but that is something she had promised _–her-_ she would never do.

And the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, even though she had been told never to tell anyone outside of the three that already know.

"Death –sent- me away!"

Her head snaps to the side as another blow connects with her face just as the words are off her lips, but there is an eerie silence as she closes her eyes and makes a sound of pain, even though she has been trying not to show that the blows actually hurt. A lot.

Absently she wonders how long he plans to bash her face in with his knuckles. Really, she feels almost as if she deserves it, which is a great part of the reason that she is not putting her best effort into getting out from under him, if any at all.

The throbbing pain makes her lips twist into a sardonic smile, her eyes staying shut as her thoughts flow away from the present.

….

OK! I promise you, you will understand. The next chapter is going to be a flashback, so it will explain this time skip thing. For the most part. 3 Review.


End file.
